A Cup Of Bricks
by Oruk
Summary: For years Buttercup has kept her dark relationship with Brick a secret in fear of what the deranged and possessive man would do. But now things are much more complicated when Brick takes his twisted love to a whole new level. Unable to control herself when under the influence Buttercup finds that getting rid of Brick will be next to impossible when she's carrying his child now
1. Chapter 1

Hello Oruk is back, so sorry for how long I kept you all waiting but such is life, I had no internet. And I still don't but I figured out a way to post new chapters or at least I think I do hopefully. Yeah so if you didn't read my profile I said I had no internet. SO while I was banned from my internet life I did some major re-editing to my story and completely changed it. I mean in my opinion I thought Brick and Buttercup were a little too young to be talking about marriage at such a young age so I made them a few years older, so instead of high school they're in college. So I hope you enjoy this newer version. OH and just a quick reminder this chapter has 1 and 2 conjoined because I can't upload chapters separately just thought you should know how long this is going to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG

Control

"Aw why do you keep running away Buttercup I just wanna talk?" Bricks deceptively innocent voice chimed through the dark and vacant halls.

Aforementioned was desperately running through the halls trying everything within her power to escape the deranged man after her. This proved rather difficult considering her injured arm and leg which continually oozed blood with each step she took. Every breath she took was as agonizing as the first and with each passing second she could feel her consciousness slipping away. But Buttercup refused to let that hinder her escape, she was hell bent on getting away from him and would go to any means to make it happen.

"Oh damn it" Buttercup hissed as she jiggled the handle to the door leading into the conjoining hallway. Instantly her bravado deadened to a cold chill as she heard the soft thumping of footsteps resounding a few feet away from her.

"No please, please," Buttercup begged as she banged on the doors dearly wishing she had free use of her powers to blast the doors open.

"Oh now and just where were you hoping to run off to my love?" Brick cooed, body hidden by the curtain of dark shadows. Even then Buttercup knew Brick had that infuriating smirk etched across his face. He always did whenever he knew he had rendered her powerless against him. Eyes blazing with fury Buttercup whipped around to glare at him with as much hate as she could muster.

"As far away from you as I can possibly get you sick, psychotic bastard," Buttercup yelled into the dark. Hot tears pricked at her eyes. Brick only scoffed unfazed in the least by her insults.

"Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup," Brick taunted advancing toward the cornered girl. "I would've thought by now you'd of long accepted your fate. Haven't you realized by now that I'm a man of my word and that I never go back on my promises," Brick said as he hovered over Buttercups trembling form.

"And I thought you would've realized by now I meant every word I said. I'll never love or marry you, no matter how many times you come after me I'll keep running I won't quit until I'm finally rid of you even if that means I have to die," Buttercup declared as she stared levelly into Bricks crimson gaze. Brick was unmoved by the weak declaration.

"Always so stubborn Buttercup, that's what I love about you. Your mulish stubbornness makes for quite an entertaining game of cat and mouse wouldn't you say. Much more entertaining than your sisters," Brick said as he gripped Buttercups chin.

"Get your hands off of me you bastard," Buttercup spat as she clawed at his wrist. Brick smiled as he watched his long time love hiss and claw at his arm like a savage. To him her savagery was one of her more endearing qualities.

"Fight it till your hearts content love, but in the end we both know how this little game of ours will play out," Brick said as he showed her his ring finger which donned an emerald colored jewel that glistened in the faint light. Buttercups eyes widened in horror as the ring twinkled in her eyes. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut as the ring began to glow. Brick smiled cruelly as he callously gripped Buttercups bottom jaw forcing her to open her eyes and take in the sight of the ring before her.

"No," Buttercup gasped weakly. Her eyes also began to glow in a like manner.

"Yes," Brick corrected as his eyes too began to glow a sinister red as the identical ring donning Buttercups ring finger began to glow a faint red color. Buttercup ceased all struggles as she slumped into Bricks embrace.

"So tell me love, just who is it that you belong to now?" Brick questioned as he held Buttercup around her waist. Unsurprisingly Buttercup looked up at him with glowing green eyes, smile spread on her face. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck as she pressed her body flush against his. She leaned in closer to his lips licking hers seductively as she locked gazes with his amused red ones.

"You," She answered in a lusty voice as she connected their lips.

"Nooo," Buttercup screamed as she bolted awake. Just as quickly she was meant with a pillow to the head.

"Quiet peasant, are you trying to interrupt my beauty sleep? I understand you want to be ugly for the rest of your life but that doesn't mean I want to so shut that big ugly hole you call a mouth," Princess yelled.

"Hah it's going to take a thousand year coma to erase all that ugly off," Buttercup retorted earning an indignant gasp from Princess.

"Whatever loser, how sad to be so envious and pathetic. Admit it Butterbutt your just jealous of me, now wonder your always wearing green," Princess said prideful. Buttercup scoffed.

"And just what the hell do I have to be jealous for?" Buttercup asked eyebrow raised.

"Uh, better question is what don't you have to be jealous for, I'm rich, I'm popular, My daddy gets me any and everything I want, I'm drop dead gorgeous, I get more money than you could earn in a lifetime, I dine at only the finest of establishment-oof, Hey," Princess yelled as Buttercup chucked her pillow back at her face effectively silencing her fit of self-aggrandizing.

"Will you shut it already, your rich and get whatever you want yadda, yadda, ya we get it already," Buttercup yelled. Princess sat silently, gaze narrowed at Buttercup.

"So long as you know," Princess shrugged turning over in her bed resettling underneath the heavy comforter. Buttercup sweat dropped.

'Clueless' Buttercup face palmed.

How Buttercup got stuck rooming with the notorious Princess Morbucks is a mystery the world still would like to know. Both girls personalities clashed violently with the other. While Princess was your everyday well...Princess, Buttercup was more of a punk rock type of girl. And the worst Part was both girls were as stubborn and as thick headed as a mule.

Many times Buttercups' sisters had to restrain Buttercup from trying to strangle Princess or appease to Princess to prevent Buttercup from getting kicked out of college. Even Ms. Keane who upgraded to teaching college classes insisted they set down and settle their disputes also stating they're extremely too old to continue acting like small kindergartners. However, neither girl would concede.

They argued about everything, even to how the room should have been decorated. Buttercups tomboyish style painfully clashed with Princesses more girly style. On one side you had Buttercups horribly decorated side with bold black and different shades of green while on the other you had Princess with her bright colors of gold and purple. The room was horrendous indeed.

.

Buttercup massaged her temples to try to calm her frizzled nerves and was failing miserably as she heard Princess start snoring and loudly at that. Even in her sleep Princess was a braggart. Every snore was accompanied by some form of insult, boast or nasally laugh.

"Ugly Buttercup, Breath smells like cat litter," Princess mumbled in her sleep.

"Why you bratty little-ow," Buttercup grimaced as a sharp pain shot up her arm.

Buttercups eyes widened as she saw both her right arm and left leg bandaged. She tenderly touched her arm where she'd accidentally reopened the wound. The white bandage quickly stained crimson. Bricks face flooded Buttercups mind.

"No, no, not again," Buttercup cried softly. She cradled her head in her arms to form some source of comfort. There was no denying it, she couldn't deny it, last night happened with or without her consent. Without a doubt Brick had made her his once again. But what worried Buttercup the most was what diabolical sin Brick made her commit this time.

Buttercup begrudgingly gazed at the red colored ring on her finger that twinkled contemptuously in the sunlight. She angrily tugged at it growling when it refused to budge. Bricks voice invaded her conscious reminding her of her inability to take off the ring.

"It's useless to try, this ring is what binds us together for all eternity, it's not going anywhere anytime soon. Your all mine until I say otherwise," Came Bricks haunting reply. Those words were still deeply engraved in her memory even from the first time he'd said them.

"I'll get away, I swear on my life I'll find a way, Buttercup vowed. She vaguely pondered the thought of simply doing away with the whole finger. It was something to keep in mind.

BRING BRING

Buttercups alarm clock jolted her out of her thoughts as a heavy metal song echoed throughout the room.

"Alarm clock!" Princess yelled sticking her arm out from underneath the covers snapping her fingers.

Buttercup growled offended at being treated like one of Princesses' no doubt many servants. With a mischievous grin Buttercup slipped out of bed and into their shared bathroom without turning the alarm clock off.

"Hello, did you hear me I said turn that stupid alarm clock off," Princess reasserted more loudly. The music continued to blare throughout the room.

Buttercup snickered as she purposefully ignored the fussing little diva in the other room.

"Are you deaf, turn that damn alarm clock off RIGHT NOW!" Princess yelled sitting up with a huff in her bed.

Buttercup continued to ignore her as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music even going so far as to sing a few of the verses.

"Stupid Buttercup, stupid rock and roll music," Princess fussed as she stumbled out of her bed and over to Buttercups dresser. She snatched the ringing alarm clock up and examined it, frown marred into her features. She turned the clock around in every angle trying to find the off button.

"How do you work this stupid thing?" Princess yelled. Buttercup continued to brush her teeth while rocking out to the music even busting out in air guitar as the electric guitar solo played.

"BUTTERBUTT!" Princess bellowed.

"Ugh let me guess Buttercup and Princess again?" Blossom asked her sister who was busy applying baby blue hair clips to her long blonde hair.

"Who else but them," Bubbles sighed.

Even though Blossom and Bubbles shared a room on the other side of the dorms the commotion from Buttercup and Princesses' room could clearly be heard. That had become a routine thing considering the two couldn't go a millisecond without jumping down each other's throats.

Really who's the genius that invented coed living in the first place?" Blossom asked rolling her eyes.

"It's only bad when you have two personality deficient people rooming together," Bubbles said brushing out her long locks.

Both girls sighed as the loud music and shouts continued to disturb the otherwise peaceful halls of Pokey Oaks University(could think of no better name).

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Princess chanted over and over as she continually smashed Buttercups alarm clock into the ground. Normally Buttercup would be ready to clobber her but as of right now she was much too busy busting a gut laughing at Princesses' red hot face.

"Next time it won't be the alarm clock getting smashed into the ground, consider this your last and final WARNING!" Princess shouted before she stomped back to her bed, frizzy puffs bouncing about as she climbed into bed.

"Aw don't be that way Princess," Buttercup snorted before busting out laughing again. It felt good to mess with Princess sort of like a self help therapy to relieve all her pent up stress. And it worked.

Finally calming down and deciding she'd clowned enough Buttercup went back to primping for school. With a sigh she scooped up her brush and began brushing her hair which had it's usual fringe bang but lost it's short spiky edge and now flowed down her back just as Blossom's does.

Just like back in grade school Buttercups attire still consisted of two main colors: green and black. She casually slipped into her lime green T-shirt that read in bold black "Nobody's Punk" across the chest area. She threw on a black leather jacket on top of that and slid into some tight fitting green and black checkered skinny jeans and then topped it off by throwing on some black boots.

"Ugh my eyes, your clothes are about as hideous as your face," Princess insulted glaring at Buttercup from underneath her comforters.

"Oh please you know you want all this," Buttercup teased as she ran a hand enticingly down her hips. Buttercup busted out laughing when Princess made vomiting sounds.

"As if I'd ever, I'd rather date Fuzzy Lumpkins," Princess huffed covering her head.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Door, undelay Por favor," Princess commanded snapping her fingers from underneath the covers.

"Yea, Yeah,' Buttercup groaned.

"Buttercup are you about ready yet we're going to be late for class?" Bubbles called from outside Buttercups door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming jeez. don't get your panties in a bunch," Buttercup said as she swung open the door revealing her antsy sisters.

"You have a fight with your alarm clock?" Blossom asked eyebrow raised.

"Nah little miss rich and spoiled here thrashed it, but don't worry her daddy has plenty of money to buy me a new one," Buttercup smirked as she pushed her sister out of the door slamming it closed before Princess could begin her rant.

"When will you two ever grow up, your both 18 years old the legal age of adulthood? You'd think you both would have outgrown this childlike behavior by now," Blossom said readjusting her shoulder bag.

"Hey tell that to Princess not me," Buttercup pouted.

"Say Buttercup what's up with all the bandages?" Bubbles pointed out. Buttercup bit her lip Nervously.

"It's nothing," Buttercup lied.

"It's red," Blossom said.

"No duh, look drop it okay I said it's fine so it's fine," Buttercup snapped hoping her anger would make them drop the subject.

"Fine whatever," Blossom dismissed not in the mood to argue with her stubborn sister.

"Now girls, no need to fight besides do you know what today is?" Bubbles asked giggling.

"No what's today?" Buttercup asked slightly irritated that she wasn't in the know how.

"It's only the greatest day in any teenage girls life. It's Valentines day. You know the day where all the hot guys profess their undying love to the girls they've been secretly admiring from afar. Hello what shell were you under?" Bubbles said folding her arms.

"That's rock Sherlock," Buttercup corrected.

"I don't see what the big deal is. All Valentines day is, is about a bunch of love sick boys giving cards and chocolates to some girls, pointless if you ask me," Blossom said. Both Buttercup and Blossom looked shocked.

"Wow and here I thought I was supposed to be the only pessimistic and negative one," Buttercup said.

"Oh come on Blossom don't think I don't see the way you make goggly eyes at Mitch," Bubbles said nudging Blossom with her elbow.

"What, when pigs fly," Blossom exclaimed blushing embarrassedly. Both Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged knowing glances.

"I-I don't like him and I never have and never will," Blossom yelled at her sisters retreating backs.

"Yea sure," Buttercup said waving a dismissive hand.

"We believe ya Blossom," Bubbles said as she and Buttercup left their fuming leader.

"I don't," Blossom muttered stubbornly as she followed behind her sisters.

"Come to think of it, which guy do you have your eyes set on Buttercup, I mean even you must have somebody your head over heels in love with," Bubbles said dreamily. Buttercup scoffed.

"As if love is for the birds I'm flying solo," Buttercup declared.

"That seriously just sounded like the lyrics to some song," Blossom said.

"Leave it to Buttercup to use her masculinity to hide her true feelings," Bubbles sighed disappointedly.

"I'm not covering up anything I'm telling the truth, no guy will ever be the apple of my eye," Buttercup said frowning at Bubbles.

"Whatever," Bubbles said with a sarcastic expression. Buttercup growled.

"I'm telling the truth damn it," Buttercup yelled.

"Sure you are," Blossom said getting pay back for earlier.

"Oh shut up," Buttercup pouted.

"Come on girls we'd better get to class," Blossom said walking toward their destination. Still sulking Buttercup followed her sisters only to be startled by a patch of red lurking in the distance outside.

There standing concealed in the shadows underneath a tree was Brick. He was staring directly up at Buttercup with that all too familiar sinister smirk plastered across his face. Buttercups breath hitched as she froze in her place unable to do anything more but hyperventilate under his penetrating gaze.

"Buttercup you alright?" Blossom asked startling her sister out of her trance with just a gentle touch to the shoulder. Buttercup still dazed quickly looked from Blossom back out the window only to find Brick was gone.

"I-I," Buttercup stuttered. Blossom and Bubbles exchanged confused glances. Buttercup scanned the area outside to find not a trace of Brick outside.

"Buttercup?" Blossom called once more worried. Buttercup looked back into the worried faces of her sisters and immediately tried to save face.

"Uh sorry must've been my imagination running away again so uh what were you saying about Valentines day Bubbles?" Buttercup said walking away toward class hoping to dismiss the awkward situation.

"Ooh aren't you excited," Bubbles squealed quickly turning the tide of conversation at the mention of Valentines day. But Blossom wasn't easily swayed. She knew Buttercup was using Bubbles to distract them from the real trouble at hand. And being the observant leader that she was Blossom looked outside the window where buttercup had been previously looking only to find an empty lot populated with tree's casting shadows all around the campus.

Opting to let it go for now Blossom hurried after her sisters but couldn't help shake the feeling that someone or something was watching them

If only she knew how right she were.

Chapter 2

IT'S NOTHING

The Hype of Valentines day had spread to all the corners of the campus and everyone was excited. Everyone knew that whenever a holiday rolled in Robin would throw a party. And when it came to Parties no one could throw one like robin could.

"Oh my gosh what to wear, what to wear," Bubbles panicked fanning her hands. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Bubbles, she throws one of these stupid parties every year," Blossom said frowning.

"Yeah, and each party is always better than the last one. What's your problem, I'd expect as much from Buttercup but I would've at least thought you'd be excited," Bubbles said frowning back.

"It's just a party, even we've thrown parties before what makes hers so great?" Blossom said.

"Uh maybe because she's throwing an ultra cool college party and ours was a ultra lame birthday party," Bubbles said in her duh tone.

"Whatever," Blossom said turning her attention back to the Professor.

"Come on Blossom what's the real reason your so against this party?" Bubbles pried.

"Nothing, I just don't see what the big deal is that's all," Blossom said, angrily writing down notes. Bubbles sighed.

"Is it because of Robin and Mitch?" Bubbles asked carefully. Blossoms movements froze.

"Yeah right, my not wanting to go to some stupid party with a bunch of smelly drunken morons has nothing to do with them," Blossom defended. Bubbles wasn't too convinced given the huge flustered blush Blossom was sporting.

"If you say so," Bubbles said.

"I know so," Blossom corrected.

"Well fine have it your way but Buttercup and I are going," Bubbles lied.

"Oh yeah and just how'd you pull that off," Blossom challenged Bubbles sweat dropped.

"Well she hasn't officially agreed to it yet but we've discussed it so that's a start," Bubbles blushed

"Uh huh," Blossom retorted.

"Man you guys are no fun, where's your sense of adventure?" Bubbles pouted crossing her arms.

"It died," Blossom answered solemnly.

"Bubby," Robin called out as she entered the classroom. Bubbles let out a high pitched squeal as she called out Robins' nickname.

"Robby," Bubbles said as she and Robin embraced. Blossom scowled at the two.

"Bubby your coming to my party aren't you, you just have to," Robin said as she held Bubbles hands.

"Of course I am who do you think I am Blossom?" Bubbles said. Blossom growled at the mention of her name.

"Blossom?" Robin looked around before spotting Blossom who sat glowering at her. "Oh I'm sorry Blossom I didn't even see you sitting there, your coming to my party too right?" Robin asked smiling.

"No," Blossom spat.

"W-what?" Robin stumbled shocked by the blunt reply. "But you have to come," Robin insisted.

"Let me rephrase that, hell no," Blossom said resuming her work.

"Uh well at least I'm going and maybe Buttercup too and you already know the entire student body is going to be there so what's the big deal if one person doesn't wanna go," Bubbles giggled nervously. She sweat dropped as Robin continued to glare at an oblivious Blossom.

"Hey babe," a muscular voice said out of the blue. Mitch sneaked up behind Robin and grabbed her around the waist causing her to squeal.

"Mitch don't do that what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Robin whined but nevertheless twisted in his arms so she could hug him back. Mitch bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. Bubbles cooed at the sight but fell silent remembering Blossom was just mere inches away from them and if it came to it Bubbles didn't think she stood a chance at stopping her sister from throwing a fit.

She cast a nervous glance toward Blossom only to see Blossom calmly writing something down on her paper completely oblivious to Robin and Mitch. Bubbles gave a sigh of relief feeling silly for thinking Blossom would ever be the type of person to stoop so low as to abuse her powers out of jealousy.

"Make sure you wear the pink outfit to the party this weekend because I'm going to wear my pink little miss cupid dress and as P.O.U's most renowned couple it is a must that we're color coordinated," Robin said.

"Pink, why the hell do I have to wear pink if anything why not red at least that's more manlier. What are you trying to do sissify me?" Mitch complained. Robin glared at him.

"Don't do this now Mitch, we've been planning all week on what we would wear and you swore you'd wear your pink outfit," Robin whined.

"Was I even sober when I made that promise?" Mitch asked. "Because ya know I do promise a lot a shit I don't intend to keep when I'm drunk out of my mind ya know," Mitch finished scratching his head.

"No you were not drunk and yes you are wearing the pink outfit and no I don't want to hear anymore about it Mitch," Robin finalized.

"Man so bossy, I bet Blossom would never make me wear something like that would ya Blossom?" Mitch asked hoping Blossom would talk Robin out of it. All eyes turned on Blossom.

"I'd say you'd be less of a man going back on your word than by wearing pink," Blossom said gaze never leaving her paper. Robin's face lit up.

"Oh thank you Blossom, see Mitch I told you," Robin said smugly.

"That's because you girls are always sticking together always trying to bring the man down," Mitch pouted. Blossom rolled her eyes at how clueless and simple minded Mitch could be.

"Whatever Mitch, oh and Bubbles come by my room why don't cha, you and I have a lot of shopping to plan for," Robin said as she tugged Mitch along with her to their seats.

"You bet," Bubbles all too eagerly agreed. Blossom snorted.

"What?" Bubbles snapped.

'You bet,' that's you," Blossom mocked rolling her eyes. Bubbles stuck out her tongue

"Such a party popper, guess Buttercup and I'll just have to party without you," Bubbles chimed hoping that would convince her even a little bit.

"Hey speaking of, where is Buttercup she's been eerily quiet this whole entire time, she didn't sneak out of class again did she?" Blossom asked scanning the room.

"Now that I think she has been acting strange lately," Bubbles said.

"Hey there she is but, I think somethings wrong with her," Blossom said.

Sitting in the furthest corners back sat Buttercup with her head firmly clenched in her hands, pained expression slashed across her face. While her sisters chatted idly with each other Brick was in the process of driving Buttercup insane. He thought it'd be amusing to toy with her while she was in the middle of class. Her ring began to glow as Brick contacted her via mentally.

"Cupcake, sweet little Cupcake," Brick chined. Buttercup gripped her head tighter.

"Ignore him just block him out," Buttercup bit her lip but was rewarded with another ominous chuckle echoing throughout her head.

"You can't block me out Buttercup, you aren't strong enough to resist me," Brick taunted.

"Leave me alone, why do you keep doing this, why won't you just go freaking die already?" Buttercup hissed at him.

"You've wounded me Buttercup, don't you love me anymore?" Brick asked feigning hurt.

"I hate you," Buttercup spat.

"That's not what you said to me last night, quite the opposite really," Brick taunted. Buttercup could hear the smugness in his voice.

"I don't know what fantasy world you live in but quit deluding yourself, hell will freeze over before I admit any feelings for you ya lunatic," Buttercup said.

"Tsk, tsk, playing coy no longer suffices with me anymore my dear. However if memory serves you in fact did admit to me your deepest feelings. You may deny it but you've revealed some of your most precious parts to me willfully," Brick admitted.

"That's a lie stop lying you bastard," Buttercup said defiantly.

"Then allow me to refresh your memory," Brick said.

Buttercup gasped as her mind was flooded with images and visions of what happened between her and Brick. Buttercup had to place her hand to her mouth to keep from puking as she was forced to see that horrible nightmare all over again.

She watched as Brick rendered her completely powerless against him before he slowly stripped her of her clothes exposing her tinted skin to the chill night air. Buttercup watched with deep disgust as Brick kissed and suckled whatever flesh was within reach of his wandering mouth.

"This can't be happening," Blossom whispered.

She wanted to scream as she watched herself moan his name loudly as she gripped the back of Bricks head and smashed their lips together watching the two exchange saliva. It all began to become too much for Buttercup as she had to relive Brick fondling and violating her all over again.

But what was worse was what came next. Brick had coaxed out of her the one thing she'd vowed by honor never to let him hear slip from her lips.

"Say it Buttercup," Brick demanded voice laced with desire. His slightly dilated eyes burned passionately into her lustful green ones.

"I love you brick," Buttercup felt sick at how unhesitant she was at confessing to him. But what pushed her over the edge was when Buttercup all too willfully spread her legs eagle for him. She watched as Brick familiarly settled himself in between her voluptuous thighs as if that were where he belonged.

"And don't you ever forget these words my love," Brick smiled cruelly as he then proceeded to thrust into her.

"Brick stop it!" Buttercup yelled shooting up from her seat startling everyone.

"Buttercup, calm down," Blossom said placing a gentle hand on Buttercups shoulder. Blossom could feel Buttercup taking ragged breaths. She also noted how wide and fearful her eyes had become.

"Excuse me girls but is their a problem?" The Professor asked irritated at the sudden interruption. Buttercups eyes snapped up.

"Professor I don't...I don't feel well, I feel like I have to...umph" Buttercup clasped a hand to her mouth as she bolted out of the door and down the halls.

"Is she alright?" Robin asked tone and expression contradicting her concern.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's Buttercup. Knowing her she probably ate something bad is all," Mitch reassured. Blossom glared at him. How dare he brush off Buttercups strange behavior as some type of upset stomach, and he honestly called himself her friend.

"And just how would you know, you can't even remember a simple promise you made to your girlfriend so how in the hell would you know what's wrong with our sister?" Blossom snapped. Mitch's mouth fell open as he was left speechless by Blossoms sudden outburst.

"Uh Professor may Blossom and I be excused?" Bubbles asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"Oh by all means go right ahead, it's not like you haven't already waisted all of my class time anyway," The Professor said beyond the point of caring what they did anymore. Bubbles smiled apologetically at the Professor before ushering a fuming Blossom out of the classroom.

"The hell's her problem?" Mitch asked slightly hurt Blossom went off on him. Robin looked at him incredulously.

"Your so lost Mitch," Robin said shaking her head. Mitch only snorted.

.

In the bathroom Buttercup had barely made it to the toilet before she began spilling her guts and all it's contents out. Girls who previously occupied the bathroom left hurriedly faces upturned in disgust as Buttercup made shamelessly loud gagging sounds.

"Buttercup you in here, you alright?" Bubbles called into the bathroom stall.

"Go away," Buttercup croaked as she wiped her mouth.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bubbles persisted.

"It's nothing just go back to class will ya," Buttercup declined as she opened the door revealing her current situation with her leaning on her knees head toward the toilet seat.

"So is that going to be the answer to all your problems, 'It's nothing?'" Blossom asked.

"Don't start Bloss-urg" Buttercup fell back into the toilet and began dry heaving.

"Nothing huh, this is not nothing," Blossom said.

"Yes it is," Buttercup argued swatting her hair out of her face.

"Buttercup this isn't normal you've...are you, I mean have you...what I mean is-" Blossom fumbled for a better way of saying what she thought.

"Would you just spit it out," Buttercup yelled growing ever impatient with her fidgeting sister.

"Are you pregnant?" Blossom blurted out. Buttercups eyes widened. Bubbles gasped.

"Oh my god you are aren't you. This explains everything, why your more crankier than usual, the throwing up fits you've been having, spacing out all the time, your with child," Bubbles exclaimed.

"First of all I'm always cranky that's nothing new. Secondly yesterday we had Chinese food, you know Chinese food upsets my stomach," Buttercup defended.

"Cut the bull Buttercup, who's Brick then huh?" Blossom asked unwilling to play coy with Buttercup any longer. Buttercup swallowed hard.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Buttercup pitifully lied unable to even make eye contact with her sister. A dead giveaway.

"Is he the one who got you pregnant?" Blossom persisted.

"I'm not pregnant," Buttercup yelled.

"When classes are over today we're taking you to the nurses office to check. If your really not pregnant like you say you are then you should have nothing to worry about," Blossom said knowing she had Buttercup cornered.

"Besides it wouldn't hurt to get a checkup anyway Buttercup," Bubbles piped up.

"Don't need no checkup all it is, is upset stomach from some bad Chinese food that's all," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup we're the power puff girls we don't get ailments like common humans do, something else besides food sickness must be causing this," Blossom said. Buttercup was at a lost for words, damn Blossom.

"For the last damn time I'm not pregnant. Do you honestly think I'd actually willfully have sex and not use protection?" Buttercup asked disbelievingly.

"Was it willful?" Blossom prodded. Buttercups eyes widened then narrowed in anger.

"Forget this, I don't have to stand here and be accused of stuff I didn't do, I'm outta here," Buttercup said as she staggered to here feet and rudely brushed past her sisters.

"Using anger to cover up your pain can only work for so long Buttercup," Blossom said.

"I already told you it's nothing," Buttercup threw over her shoulder before she exited the restroom.

As she walked slowly down the seemingly long and lonely hallway her ring began to glow.

"Cupcake, little cupcake," Brick singed. Buttercup broke out into a sprint as she tried figuratively to outrun his voice.

"I'll find a way I swear," Buttercup declared as she continued to run.

.

Meanwhile lurking in the shadows on the outskirts of campus was Brick. Upon hearing Buttercups all too familiar declaration of independence from him he broke out in a crooked grin.

"Run all you'd like little mouse but the cat always catches the mouse," Brick sing.

Author's note:

Yay you made it to the end (clap, clap) no really sorry it was so long but I can't officially post new chapters so I had to scrunch chapters 1 and 2 on the same page. But yeah So what do you guys think about the changes I made to the story and characters I really hope you guys like but if you don't feel free to tell me and I could gladly go back to the older version but that one might not get updated as quickly. quick thing. I still don't have internet but I have a Mi-fi thing that works for Mac computer so that's how I'm able to do these chapters. Now with the mac doesn't let me post stories because pages which I guess is Mac's version of word document is not compatible so I can't post new chapters or anything. SO I just decided to replace the first chapter for a cup of bricks. So I just wanted to explain that to you all so you don't go getting all mad at me. alright Read and Review Pls


	2. Chapter 2

O M G guess how happy I am just got my internet back on so the show will go on peeps. Yeah (Spongebob) I'm ready I'm ready no but yep I'm back in business so get ready


End file.
